A wish fullfilling Cat
by MidorikawaxRyuuji
Summary: -¿Acaso eres como el genio en la lampara? ¿Crees que soy un niño? ¿Conceder deseos? ¡Que estupidez! -lanzo el menor- -¿Acaso es normal que el gato que recoges despierte como una persona?... Shindou nunca supo que hacia cuando recogió a ese gato de cabello azul y ojos miel.
1. Shindou Takuto

Capitulo 1.- Shindou Takuto.

Se encontraba escondido entre unos botes de basura, su pequeño cuerpo para todo ser que pasaba por las cercanías de esa calle era imperceptible.

Ser un gato vagabundo en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio era el suicidio mismo, era estúpido que después de mil años viviendo ahora le pasara algo tan tonto como lo de la noche anterior, si su padre aun viviera estaba seguro que no lo seguiría viendo como el prodigio de la familia. Ser un gato que concede los deseos no era cosa fácil.

Así como toda criatura medieval tuvieron su apogeo, eran como un secreto a voces, eran como los genios escondidos en las lámparas, capaces de cumplir todo deseo de su amo a costa de un muy alto costo… su vida. Mas los humanos tan avariciosos por naturaleza se habían encargado de extinguirlos antes de que como toda criatura pudieran tener un lugar en los cuentos de hadas producto del recuerdo de los humanos que convivieron con ellos.

Pero siempre estaba la excepción a la regla.

Tsurugi Yuuichi era uno de ellos y su vida se la había pasado buscando a alguien, antes que pensar en cuidar de un humano. El buscaba con ahincó a su hermano menor… era imposible que estuviera muerto el pequeño Kyosuke… pero casi y perdía las esperanzas, llevaba una búsqueda de más de mil años, aun así eran hermanos, y podía sentir que aun seguía con vida el rebelde de la familia.

O tal vez era que quería aferrarse a esa idea queriendo ver la mejor parte de la oscura historia, también era una enorme posibilidad, estaba como dirían, buscando una aguja en un pajar.

-Pero que ternura… -

Miro hacia arriba alarmado, se había metido tanto en sus recuerdos con Kyousuke que había olvidado por completo su actual estado. Estaba entre unos basureros escondiéndose de un borracho que le había quebrado la pierna de un botellazo… vaya a saber dios por qué, pero se encontraba muy mal herido por su culpa.

-Pero joven amo… mire es un gato que está muy mal herido, Debe estar a punto de morir…

- No… él puede tener una segunda oportunidad –Observaba al gato con atención mientras su mano casi y por inercia se movía hacia el felino, el cual reaccionaba de manera algo agresiva a su acercamiento, pero en cada cabello azul marino podía sentir el miedo… la desconfianza… el dolor.

-¡Joven!

Las gotitas de sangre caían de la palma de su mano, mas no presto atención a los gritos de preocupación de Sangoku-san, el solo quería demostrarle al minino que no todos los seres humanos eran una basura, aunque el mismo lo fuera.

-¡Ahora sí que se acabaron tus días bestia! –El chofer le iba dar una patada a felino, mas la muleta de Shindou lo detuvo, Yuuichi miro esta escena impresionado tras sus ojos miel, para luego sentir un relajante masaje debajo de su hocico producido por Shindou-

-¿Vez? No todo es tan malo…-Le susurraba-

Yuuichi la pensó unos segundos, esta era primera vez que se dejaba acariciar por un humano y lo estaba disfrutando, además el humano en cuestión lo había protegido "¿Qué tal si dejo que me cure? Con esta herida no podría buscar a Kyousuke bien" Reflexiono, y se apoyo aun mas en la mano del chico, este mas que anonadado con que el gato le hiciera caso lo tomo entre sus manos con cuidado de no tocar la patita que le sangraba, y empezó a acariciarle la pancita.

-Sabia que eras una ternura –Le hablaba bajito, mientras empezaba a caminar con algo de dificultad hasta el auto, donde Sangoku le abrió la puerta.

Para el minino el rato había pasado más que volando, sumergido en un placer que jamás había tenido el placer de vivir, el humano era tan delicado y dulce en cada roce que se le hacía imposible no ronronearle en la falda, estaba en su éxtasis.

Por otro lado, el joven quien cargaba al gatito se sentía emocionado, siempre había querido tener un gato, tenía un problema a la pierna el cual no le dejaba moverse con libertad al igual que al felino, además de que siempre había descartado la idea de tener un perro por tenerles alergia, no podía estar más contento con todo esto, por fin tendría una mascota que le hiciera compañía.

-¿Por ultimo y ya pensó en un nombre para el gato? –Le pregunto el chofer-

-Tiene cara de niña… se llamara….-miro por el vidrio del auto, mirando a lo lejos a una chica de cabellos azules pasar por ahí con una polera rosa con una mariposa azul, miro al gato y sonrió- Mariposita. Se llamara Mariposita.

Quizá se preguntaran ¿Cómo es que Yuuichi no había alegado sobre este tan masculino y viril nombre? Pues bien, el minino en estos momentos mientras su sentencia de muerte se había pactado el estaba durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos de su ahora amo.

Si algo es bien sabido entre los gatos que conceden deseos –O bueno, lo era- es que cuando un humano le da un nombre y cobijo este en manera de agradecimiento debe servirle, hasta que su vida se extinga por completo.

El trafico había estado tranquilo y expedito, cosa que le tenía algo contento a Sangoku, ya que quería llevar pronto al joven amo y a la bestia a la casa, espero un poco como se habrían los grandes portones y por fin paro en la entrada principal de la casa y salió del auto, para abrirle la puerta a Shindou, este se acomodo al gato entre su pecho y el hueco de sus brazos y tomo su muleta para empezar a caminar con sumo cuidado.

-Muchísimas gracias por el paseo de hoy, Sangoku-san.

-No hay de qué joven amo. –Le sonrió- Por cierto, perdone mi actitud de hace un rato.

- Ya paso, enojarse por asuntos del pasado es algo necio, descuide.

El chico se adentro a su cuarto, ubicado en el primer piso por su conocida discapacidad para movilizarse, al entrar lo siguió una de sus mucamas, esta tenía el cabello rubio ceniza oscuro, y los ojos morados, de ella solo podía emanar ternura, mas cuando se trataba de él.

- ¿Un gato Shin-sama? ¿Quiere que lo cure?

-Nada de eso Akane, quiero hacerlo yo mismo, pero un poco de instrucción no me vendría mal –Le sonrió ampliamente a la chica, que se había sonrojado nuevamente por el actuar del mayor- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está el botiquín de primeros auxilios?

-En su baño, en el mueble de las toallas ¿Voy por él?

-¿Sabes Akane? Seria de muchísima ayuda si pudieras traerme algo de leche y atún… o algo que mariposita pueda ingerir, mírala esta en los huesos.

-De acuerdo, Shin-sama~ -Diciendo esto último la chica desapareció entre las grandes puertas y él se dirigió hasta su cama, donde deposito al gatito entre sus suaves cojines de plumas.

Si bien sabia que en su botiquín tenía todo lo necesario para darle una atención al gato no estaba seguro si lo que se le haría a un humano estaría bien para un felino, pero… ¿había otra opción?

-Uff, nunca pensé que haría esto yo. –Sonrió para sí mismo, antes de cortar un gran trozo de gasa dejarla al lado de mariposita.- ¡Aquí vamos!

Primero, saco unos pequeños trisitos de vidrio que se encontraban cerca del pelaje del felino, para proseguir a aplicarle povidona con una motita de algodón, desinfectando toda la zona herida, se impresiono de que en todo el animal solo se limitara a rasguñar levemente con sus garras uno de los almohadones.

-Que valiente eres –Le acaricio bajo el hocico antes de proseguir, Ya para finalizar sus labores como veterinario frustrado la gaza que antes había cortado la enrollo en la patita terminando el trabajo en un perfecto listón.

-Eh vuelto Shin-sama. –La chica se acerco hasta la cama- Oh~ lo ha hecho muy bien sin mi ayuda ¡Que buen veterinario es!

-No fue nada Akane –le sonrió nuevamente por el cumplido- ¿Cómo te fue con mi encargo?

- Mire, eh traído un surtido de productos del mar para él entre pescados ¿Cree Ud. Que sean de su agrado?

-Tendrá que serlo por el momento, pero ya mañana iremos por la comida que le corresponde –acarició nuevamente al felino- odiaría que se enfermara.

-Miaauuuuuuu~~ -Yuuichi maulló por fin, y es que en verdad escuchaba la conversación gustoso ¿Comida para gatos? Pero si la normal era lo mejor del mundo! Podría decírselo libremente al chico de rizos cuando estuviera bien, suponía.

Shindou se impresiono, el gatito comía con velocidad los trozos de salmón y atún de cola amarilla que Akane había traído. La chica si bien estaba preocupada por la salud del gato suspiro de relajación al ver que no mostraba daños tan importantes.

En algún punto de la relajación de Shindou se vio totalmente afectada por las puertas que habían vuelto a abrirse, estas dejaban ver a una mujer de cabellos castaños con rizos que caían libremente por espalda y hombros que lo miraba con expectación.

-Takuto~ ¿Es verdad lo que me dijo Sangoku-san antes de irme al Spa? ¿Tenemos un gato?

-Una gata madre, se llama mariposita-

-Ggggggh! –Si, por fin ahora Yuuichi había caído en cuenta de su masculino y viril nombre-

-Up… al parecer no le gusto. –La mujer se rio un poco mientras miraba al gato- que lindo, espero que sane pronto…

-Espero lo mismo madre, sería estupendo que él pudiera sanarse.

Tras decir esto tomo su muleta nuevamente y se encamino hasta su piano de cola, si había algo por lo que su mamá apareciera en su habitación a parte de para contarle las nuevas que le contaron sus amigas en el centro de relajación era para escucharle tocar el piano. Su don.

Las melodías que sus dedos le ofrecían a ambas oyentes era lo suficientemente sofisticado y armonioso como para dejarlas en un pequeño trance de relajación total, casi y transportándolas a un mundo totalmente onírico.

Yuuichi no podía hacer otra cosa que acordarse de su Nii-chan, A Kyosuke le encantaba la música.

Así mismo con el pasar de las horas Shindou se había quedado nuevamente en soledad, solo con su gato, se había cambiado las ropas poniéndose su pijama y se acostó con el felino en sus brazos.

-Estoy realmente feliz de que aceptaras ser mío.

Yuuichi lo miro impactado y se acurruco entre sus brazos con algo de nerviosismo ¿Lo abra dicho antes? Porque no sintió el sello del pacto? Todo estaba tan raro…

Sin más y pasadas las 23: 50 su cuerpo se único al sueño que hace un rato tenia profundamente dormido a su dueño.

Shindou tras sus reparadoras horas de sueño empezó a sentir que era hora de otro día, mas algo no estaba bien, sentía como un bulto estaba con él, es mariposita, le dijo su sub consiente… pero mariposita no emanaba un olor masculino ni tenía unos fuertes brazos… esperen ¿Qué había dicho?

-P…ero… ¡¿Quién eres tú?

Se levanto con rapidez, encontrando en su cama a un chico que ahora se tapaba los ojos con algo de pereza, llevaba solamente un bóxer de látex y se podía ver lo bien formado que estaba, se movió un poco entre las sabanas mirando como su amo había amanecido, rápidamente miro su pata… que ahora era mano.

-¿Tan rápido? –Pregunto para sí mismo que para el otro-

-¡¿Qué haces en mi cama chico cosplayer? Shindou no pudo dejar de impresionarse ¿Qué hacia un guapo chico con orejas y cola de gato en su cama? ¿Qué era esto? ¿Una broma?...-

- ¿Chico cosplayer?... –Lo miro mientras se levanto totalmente, Shindou miro su pierna impresionado…. No podía ser cierto….

-¡¿Mariposita?

***AAA* Hola a todos! Si volvi con una historia que tengo escrita casi entera :'D por lo que no tendras que esperar mese y meses y mas meses por su continuación! Aquí A wish fullfilling cat.  
¿Se lo esperaban? No creo uwuUu**

_**importante: Como lo prometi antes esta historia va dedicada a mi marido *A* [SionFujimori]  
**_**  
Un saludo no menos importante para:**

Viole del bien  
Tachii  
Mayuu  
Massiel  
y la ultima [ewe lo mejor para el final dicen 3] mi Hanatsu del bien que ctm estamos mas felices que Fubuki abrasando a Atsuya *A*

_**GRACIAS LEVWEL 5 POR PONER TANTO KYOTAKUUUUU ONLY KYOTAKUUUUUUUU *AAA*  
33333333333 toma tenma ql en tu cara. 3 coma zanahorias.  
**_**  
Con mucho amor *A* MidorikawaxRyuuji**


	2. Tsurugi Yuuichi

Capitulo 2.- Tsurugi Yuuichi.

-No… no es nada de lo que crees… ¿Shin-sama? –rio un poquito- está bien, ayer lo escuche, Shindou.

- Pe…p..ero ¿En verdad eres tu mariposita?

- Yuuichi… no Mariposita ¿O aun tengo cara de mujer?

- ¡Eso no explica nada aun! Además… ¿Cómo podría tragarme ese cuento de que mi gata es un chico cosplayer!

-Gato. –Le corrigió, el que supiera no era un animal de sexo dudoso ¿O sí?- Veras, es un poco complicado explicar esto ¿Sabes cuándo tiempo dure sin amo? Miles, soy un idiota…

- ¿Qué…? ¿Acaso también juegas juegos de rol?... -

- Ya te dije… No es nada de eso. –Pego un fuerte suspiro mientras se sentaba nuevamente en la cama- Veras yo…

- Shin-sama~ -La mucama de ayer había abierto la puerta como si nada y en un completo auto reflejo Shindou se había lanzado a tapar con sus sabanas al chico quien se estaba casi ahogando por la presión del cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo sumado a las sabanas. -¿Shin-sama? ¿Qué le hace a Mariposita?... No recuerda que ayer recién le curamos?

-¿Q..ué?

- S…olo tu puedes verme en mi forma original…. –hablo apenas susurrando entre las sabanas, entonces Shindou se levanto de su lugar y se tapo la cara avergonzado-

-Podrías haberlo dicho antes… -Le dijo al gato, mas la mucama que se supone, era el único receptor a su vista no entendió el mensaje.

-¿Disculpe Shin-sama?

- Oh si… había olvidado por completo que ayer me habías ayudado, Akane… Lo siento ando un poco adormilado aun.

-Ahh Ya entendí –Hablo un poco mas ubicada- Shin-sama ¿Le traigo el desayuno a su cuarto?

-Que sean dos porciones.. Ya sabes, Yuuichi también necesita comer.

-¿Yuuichi?

-ha sí, eh renombrado a Mariposita… hace poco me di cuenta que era macho.

-Ya veo…

-¡Ah! Una cosa ¿Puedes traerle servicios a él también?

-Pero si los…

- Déjame ser un amo excéntrico… -Prefería quedar como loco, que decirle la verdad de su mascota.

-De…acuerdo –Hablo lentito mientras salía de la habitación para hacer el desayuno de Shindou y ahora Yuuichi.

El castaño suspiro con desgano mientras miraba como el chico salía de entre sus sabanas y lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Grandioso! Por tu culpa ahora quede de retrasado.

-No es tu culpa… De verdad. Los de mi raza se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo.

-¿tu raza? ¿Qué juego de rol es ese…?

- Veras, hace miles de años existían la raza de los gatos que conceden los deseos, pero, la avaricia de los humanos los extinguieron.

-¿Algo así como el genio en la lámpara mágica?

-Si, pero en vez de volver a encerrarnos perecemos.

Shindou se rio algo escandaloso mientras y hasta tocaba su estomago ya que le estaba doliendo un poco de tanto reírse.

-¿Por qué debería creer eso? ¿Crees que soy aun un niño pequeño? Quiero el link de ese rol… haber si puedo ser un hada.

- ¿Lo encuentras ilógico? Vamos dime ¿Es natural que un gato que recoges en la calle en la mañana sea una persona?

UHHHHHHHH…. Yuuichi 1 v/s Shindou 0. El castaño se puso serio después de eso.

-Buen punto. –Dijo serio- Entonces… ¿son de verdad? –apuntaba a las orejas y a la cola que ahora que se daba cuenta… Se movía por voluntad propia.

-No. Son un artículo de cosplay comprado por Ebay… -Bromeo, mientras tomaba a Shindou de la cintura y posaba su cara en su hombro, haciendo que Shindou sintiera hasta el cartílago de sus afelpadas orejas azul marino oscuro.

El chico en cuestión se tenso al sentir el cuerpo del mayor detrás suyo, ya no le parecía tan agradable tener un gato de mascota, mas, si sus pectorales y el estar entre sus fuertes bazos se sentía tan bien… ¡¿P..ero que estaba pensando?

- Es una orden… suéltame.

- ¿Por qué debería? –Hablo en su oído mientras ahora mismo se daba el placer casi único de pasar sus ahora dedos por los rizos-

-Porque si llega Akane…

-Ya te dije, solo tú puedes verme así ¿No te diste cuenta antes?

Shindou solo coloco sus manos sobre sus rodillas, meditando un poco todo lo sucedido.

-Espera… Si entendí bien ¿Llevas miles de años vivo? ¿No habías tenido un dueño antes?

-Exacto.

- ¿Puedo saber el porqué? –Esta vez el castaño se dio vuelta, mirándole seriamente, de el cabellos azules lo miro un tanto descolocado mientras su mano paraba de hacerle cariño y bajaba hasta la cintura de su amo, para luego juntar las manos en el estomago del menor.

- Yo tenía un hermano menor. Por regla en una familia de gatos no podían tener más de una cría, por lo que velaron por el más apto que fui yo, y a mi hermano lo exiliaron al mundo humano, como uno de ellos… se que está vivo, mas no eh podido hallarle.

- Ya veo… esa es otra razón más.

-¿Otra razón?

-Claro, para jamás pedirte nada… ¿Nunca te iras de mi lado, verdad? Te ayudare a buscar a tu hermano si deseas pero… no dejes de ser mi amigo.

El de cabellos azules lo miraba como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un disparate ¿Es que acaso el no tenia ambiciones como los demás humanos? ¿Era posible de que de los millones y millones de habitantes que tenia Japón justo lo pillo un muy buen samaritano? ¿Existían?

-Shin-sama~ Yuuichi-kun~ Ya está listo. –Al decir esto la chica entro con un carrito sirviendo el Té tal y como le gustaba a Shindou por las mañanas, un Earlgrey con tres cubitos de azúcar rubia, y al felino le había servido un pocillo con leche. Y para acompañar esto, una gran cantidad de galletas, unos cuantos cupcakes y tostadas de pan integral con mermelada de moras.

-Akane, que amable.

-Con su permiso. –La chica se retiro de la habitación, si bien a veces su Shin-sama la invitaba a comer con el por protocolo debía rechazar, pero si fuera por ella hasta se casaba con él.

Shindou por fin tomo sus muletas para avanzar hasta la mesa de centro que tenía en su habitación junto con los sillones a unos cuantos pasos de su impotente piano de cola.

-Ahora que lo miro mejor se nota que naciste en cuna de oro ¿Eres parte de una familia importante? –Le pregunto el gato mientras también iba cojeando hasta la mesa, recordemos que aun tenía su pie mal herido.

-Nada de lo cual me tenga del tanto orgulloso, menos que tenga que heredarlo, Si me preguntas es un completo fastidio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? Digo, eh vivido miles de años y no todos los mortales tienen una habitación tan grande como la tuya, ni mucamas que te traigan hasta el desayuno a la cama… tienes como el aura de un príncipe.

- Ojala y fuera eso, Yuuichi. Pero soy el primogénito y el único heredero de la mafia más temida de Japón y eso no es un halago para nadie. –Tomo un sorbo de su té mientras descansaba su mirada-

-Ya veo… -Tomo el pocillo, y empezó a beber la leche con cuidado para que no se le callera de la boca, con tantos años había aprendido que la comida no se desperdicia.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Técnicamente ya me estas pregunto Shindou. –Le sonrió felinamente el mayor- Pero adelante, pregunta todo lo que quieras.

-Muy gracioso Yuuichi –espeto algo sarcástico- ¿si deseo que te pongas ropa decente se te ira la vida?

-¡Aaah! – Chasqueo los dedos mientras un humo celestoso rodeaba al mayor, Shindou abanico un como con su mano, y cuando este se disipo por completo vio a Yuuichi calzando bototos hasta antes de las rodillas, unos pantalones apretados y un chaleco que le quedaba algo holgado, Bueno, eso era mucho más apropiado que un bóxer de charol- Te quedan dos deseos –hablaba entre pequeñas risas-

-¡¿En verdad? –Hablo alarmado-

-Claro que no, que poco sentido del humor amo.

Con el tiempo, Shindou se había acostumbrado a la idea de que Tsurugi Yuuichi fuera su gato, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta realmente cuanto llevada desde que lo había recogido de la calle ¿Uno? ¿Dos meses? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de esto, solo entendía que por fin tenía un amigo fiel que no fuera Kirino Ranmaru para acompañarle.

Si, al ser el hijo del líder de la mafia no había mucha gente que realmente fuera merecedora de este título. "Amigo" mas también entendía que Kirino había encontrado a esa otra mitad que solo en libros había podido leer y por lo mismo no podía ir a verle con mas frecuencia.

_Un novio_

El recibidor de todo el amor que el de cabellos rosados tenia no era otro que Kira Masaki el hijo de los dueños del grupo financiero Kira, con quien su padre también tenía contacto, ya que si bien eran una gran empresa era mucho mejor tener buenos tratos con todas las áreas de la economía que hacerle oídos sordos a los Shindou, o les iría mal. Este mismo tipo de actitudes eran las que molestaban a Shindou ¿Por qué todo con violencia? Bueno, no había mucho que hacerle al caso.

-¿Cómo te va a dar miedo Yuuichi? Vamos, apestas a zoológico.

- ¡No! Ya te dije que agua no. Shindou, enserio saca la llave en este momento o.. o te rajuñare.

- ¿A sí? Uuuh que amenaza tan varonil Yuuichi. –saco la ducha teléfono con lentitud, le tiro la barra de jabón a Yuuichi, este le miro mal mientras miraba la barra de jabón en su pie, solo miro hacia al frente cuando sintió el agua tibia sobre se cuerpo-

-¡Traicionerooo!

-No~ Solo velo por tu higiene, mal agradecido. –y así como ya había logrado mojar a Yuuichi intentaba quitarle la ropa que tenia puesta, total, no había nada que no conociera de ante mano por su naturaleza-

- ¿Mal agradecido? –El mayor también intentaba quitarle la camisa beige a su amo, a ver si le gustaba el hecho de que lo desvistieran la fuerza tal y como él lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Después de un rato de lucha habían terminado los dos en la bañera tirándose agua con la shampoo a medio sacar y con Shindou llorando.

-Es tu culpaa… -Seguía intentando limpiarse los ojos del residuo de shampoo que había caído en sus orbes caoba.

-¿Quién comenzó la pelea? –Le espeto Yuuichi mientras le tiraba otro poco de agua a la cara con sus manos, y se acercaba hasta el menor y se situaba sobre el- Ya me diste pena, lloras como niñita ¿Sabias amo?

- ¿Y tu sabias que para ser lo que sea que eres, eres muy irrespetuoso?

- Lo sé, es mi naturaleza Tsurugi, creo. –bromeo, recordando nuevamente lo rebelde que era su hermano menor. Tras lo último le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Takuto, mientras le limpiaba los ojos- ¿Estas mejor?

- Hmm… un poco supongo. –Dijo el menor.

Si desde el principio de esta situación se encontraba estúpido por dejar ser de un humano ahora se encontraba el doble de estúpido, por pausar su búsqueda incesante mas no podía tampoco mentirse a si mismo… Shindou era demasiado dulce y agradable como para que no entrara en su corazón, y llenara ese vacío que por mal de mil años había tenido.

El no enamorarse de Shindou Takuto se le había hecho imposible.

**Holaaaa : D aquí me tienen con un nuevo capitulo de Mariposita x'DDDDDD por dios 3 Ayer fue un día lleno de emociones lindas, w ; termine llorando por mi marido y hoy traigo otro capitulo de la historia que le dedique x'DUu Al final de la historia creo, si leyeron la historia del día de Hiroto el porqué.**

Sin mas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :C que esta vez era mas conversación que historia x'DuU Creo que le falto redacción ppero blehh :BUu No le exijan tanto a mi cerebro explotado por la U

Un saludo para mi gente preciosa ; w ; 3333  
[Entiéndase por Viole, Mayuu, Massiel, Tachii, Linna y mi marido]

Wooo ¿Les conte que a fin de año saco cosplay de Tachimukai? *A*? estoy un poquito nerviosa por eso, hare mi mayor intento! Además que la chica que es Tsunami es preciosa *777* En verdad quiero esas fotos 3333

Con amor, MidorikawaxRyuuji


	3. Primer deseo

Capitulo 3.- El primer deseo.

Se encontraban como cualquier otro día en el patio de esa gran mansión, Shindou seguía tosiendo, mientras unos pequeños granitos se encontraban en su cara, y Yuuichi sostenía un pequeño cachorro de botwailler en los brazos.

-¿Por qué nunca mencionaste que te dan alergia?

-¿Si te lo hubiera dicho me hubieras dejado sostenerlo? Míralo, es una ternura.

-Si, la ternura del perro guardián que despedaza a los ladrones, ¡Sí! Qué lindo~ -Ironizó, mas cuando el cachorro le lamia la mano- no me sabores bestia…

-Pero que malo eres Yuuichi –Suspiro, mientras se levantaba con sus muletas- ¿No quieres ir a dar una vuelta por la cuidad?

-No es mala idea, pero te ve fatal ahora ¿No sería más apropiado otro día?

- Hay algo que tengo que hacer…

-¡Shin-sama! –venia corriendo Akane-

- ¿Si?

-¡Dios mio Shin-sama! –la chica apunto a Yuuichi y al cachorro, este por unos momentos se tenso mientras miraba alarmado a su gato sintiéndose descubierto- Pero que ternura~ -Reacciono la chica mientras tomaba al cachorro y a Yuuichi en brazos… escena que se le hizo bastante cómica a Shindou- pero… Shin-sama, Ud sabe que no debe estar cerca de los perros.

-lo sé, lo sé… -rio un poco mientras volvía a toser- ¿Para qué me llamabas Akane?

-Oh~ es cierto –saco su lengua algo avergonzada, con un leve y tierno sonrojo de sus pómulos- Vino a verlo el joven Kirino.

-¿vino Kirino? Oh.. Suelta a Yuuichi, el sabe caminar. –Le dijo mientras le sonreía- Muchas gracias por avisarme Akane –Empezó a caminar con ayuda de sus muletas hasta que recordó un leve detalle- Oh si, Akane ¿Sería mucha molestia si te pido que lleves te y pastel a mi cuarto?

-¿Infusión de cranberry como le gusta al joven Kirino?

-Si no es mucha la molestia.

Llegaron ambos hasta la habitación del de rizos a una velocidad algo rápida para lo lento que en verdad podía movilizarse Shindou, pero es que la idea de que su mejor amigo había venido a visitarle le traía contento y bueno, más que nada Yuuichi también iba rápido porque quería conocer al tal Kirino.

- ¡Shindou!

-¡Kirino!

Yuuichi podía jurar que por momentos el fondo se había hecho rosa y brillante y ese típico violín de telenovela mexicana, venezolana se había hecho presente, era tan cursi que llegaba a hacer daño, pero bueno, también hay que recordar que Shindou tampoco era de lo que saludaba de escupitajo en la palma.

-¿Cómo has estado Kirino? –pregunto Shindou mientras soltaba al contrario, este solo se limito a sonreírle alegre mientras le daba la mano… ¿No podían ser un poco mas cursi?-

- Muy bien, no eh de quejarme, pero Te echaba tanto de menos… -ok, mejor no volvía a pensar o quizá cuanta miel seguiría rebalsándose de las hojuelas.

- También yo, pero eh tenido a Yuuichi para hacerme algo de compañía.

- ¿Yuuichi?

Por fin y había visto su hora para aparecer, este camino hasta Shindou y lo agarró de la cintura, pero… ante los ojos de Kirino solo era un gato azul marino de ojos ambas que abrasaba la pierna de Shindou.

-Que tierno… -Comento-

-Vamos Kirino toma asiento, sabes que estamos en confianza.

-Lo sé, pero tampoco hay que perder la educación. –Le sonrió mientras se sentaba en el sitial de siempre.

-¿Todo bien con Masaki? -Se aventuro a preguntar mientras también se sentaba y Yuuichi se sentaba a su lado.

- ¿Cómo no ha de estarlo? Aunque bueno, hoy reclamo bastante por venir a verte, ya sabes es muy posesivo, además de que tiene esa loca idea de que yo te gusto y todo eso.

- Ese chico es muy gracioso. –Se rio mientras Akane servía el té y el tazón de leche para Yuuichi… Ya saben, al gato se le trata como humano para que Shindou esté contento.- Gracias Akane.

-No hay de que Shin-sama. –le acerco una taza a Kirino-

- Gracias Akane-chan. –Le dio la tasa correspondiente a Shindou y se fue como era costumbre, y ambos amigos volvieron a mirarse.

-Por cierto Shindou, ¿Vas a venir a mi cumpleaños esta vez? Todos están ansioso de conocerte… Nunca has podido ir a mi fiesta…

-Kirino… -Hablo ahora algo incomodo, mientras miraba su pie y las muletas que descanzaban a su lado.- Juro que estaría encantado de poder asistir… pero seria una molestia toda la fiesta, pero sabes que te prometí que el día que le pudiéramos hallar la cura a mi pierna yo tocaría el piano en tu fiesta.

-No importa si tocas el piano o no… solo quiero verte hay ese día.

¡NOO! Otra vez se fondo rosa con blanco y los violines de telenovela! ¿Cómo era posible? Se preguntaba una y otra vez Yuuichi mientras terminaba de costarse en las piernas de Shindou.

- Está bien… este año iré.

La tarde se había pasado aburrida para el minino pero fabulosa para ambos chicos, Shindou tocaba el piano para el de cabellos rosados que por más que Yuuichi lo mirara no le encontraba el lado masculino en su físico, pero algunas acciones también eran imposibles tacharlas de femeninas, como su manera de expresarse o sentarse –Nótese que Shindou se sienta de piernas cruzadas y su amigote casi y tenía sus piernas en 90°- entre otras cosas.

Llegada la tarde Kirino tuvo que retirarse –Y no es como si las 15 llamadas que había efectuado su novio no tenían que ver en su decisión… para nada~- y con eso había dejado a Shindou afectado nuevamente por un asunto que le molestaba recordar… Su pierna.

Se sentó nuevamente en el sillón de su pieza mirando ahora la obsoleta pierna que tenia mientras tomaba algo de jugo en un copa. Yuuichi se sentó a su lado mirándole algo preocupado, no era de esperarse que sus ojos se hallaran cristalizados.

- ¿Qué sucede Shindou? –El mayor le quito la copa, para luego dejarla sobre la mesa de centro, mientras con suaves caricias iba recostando la cabeza de Shindou en su falda, mientras le miraba, como de a poco las lagrimas corrían por esas mejillas doradas.

-Esta estúpida pierna… la odio, siempre eh tenido que ocultarme de todos por esto, ni siquiera papá me ve como un digno heredero suyo por no ser útil por esto… jamás eh podido desarrollarme como un joven de mi edad y a veces… no sé, quisiera poder moverme con mayor libertad, sin estas muletas que mas que ayudarme a caminar espantan a la gente –las empujo con su otra pierna, con algo de rabia y estas cayeron al piso produciendo un fuerte sonido.

- ¿Pero… por qué no la puedes mover?

- Es algo de nacimiento Yuuichi… es más, por mi incapacidad yo debería estar en silla de ruedas, pero como no me gustaba la idea… aprendí a caminar con muletas.

-Ya veo…

Se habían ido a dormir como de costumbre a las 23:00 horas, mas Yuuichi a eso de las 03:00 despertó… y se deslizo con cuidado de los brazos de Shindou, para quedar de pie frente a él, sus manos empezaron a calentarse mientras estas estaban a unos centímetros de tocar sus piernas, un humo celestoso nuevamente se había hecho presente, se desmayo entre las piernas de Shindou agotado, habiendo perdido un tercio de su vida.

….

-¿Yuuichi?... ¡Yuuichi despierta! –Shindou mecía algo desesperado al chico mientras este de a poco iba recobrando el conocimiento, veía todo medio borroso pero luego de unos minutos estaba totalmente compuesto, se levanto de su lugar y le dio un fuerte golpe a Shindou en la cabeza.

-¿A que no eres capaz de seguirme sin las muletas?

-Eso fue hiriente ¿Sabias?

-¡Inténtalo! –Le animo- ¿O te quedaras como si nada mientras te vuelvo a golpear? –Dijo, dándole ahora un zape en la nuca y corriendo nuevamente hasta el sillón, Shindou no aguanto más la humillación de que Yuuichi se estuviera burlándose de él y se paro con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a correr hasta llegar a Yuuichi y este seguía escapando, Justo en ese instante entro Akane a la habitación y se quedo perpleja unos segundos mirando la escena…

-¡! –es escucho por toda la mansión, rápidamente otras mucamas y hasta la misma madre de Shindou había llegado junto a su padre- Shin… Shin-sama está de pie. –Lo apunto, todos se quedaron mirando perplejos, el mismo Shindou se percato en ese instante del "pequeño" detalle y camino un poco.

-E..esto es un milagro… -La madre de Shindou ahora lloraba en los brazos de su impotente esposo quien miraba como su hijo por fin podía caminar con normalidad, y abrazaba a su mujer de la cintura.

Shindou en segundos se vio rodeado por el abrazo de sus padres, mas no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas mientras con un trago amargo miraba como Yuuichi le sonreía mientras levantaba sus hombros y mientras miraba para otra parte rascándose la nuca.

_-Gato idiota… perdiste… parte de tu vida por mi… -_Pensó mientras todos juraban por todo lo existente que sus lagrimas eran por la conmoción de poder caminar.

**:C Me tienen enojada, para esta historia estaba mas inspirada que Yuu con Chiaki en coma etílico y desnudo y solo recibi 1 review! 1! Si fuera de otra persona diría "OOh me leen" ¬¬ pero fue de mi mejor amiga, me siento como si le escribiera a mi mama, Por lo mismo decidi que: si al próximo cap la gente que lee no me deja un review dejo de escribir.**

Me da rabia revisar mi correo y ver a mucha gente que agreg a fav, son cagaos wn :c tanto les cuesta poner "dsasdasdsadas" ¬33¬  
  
**Ya no les doy amor ni nada, MidorikawaxRyuuji.**

PD: Ojala y cuando quieran helado de pistacho y no tngan plata se den cuenta lo manito de guagua, amarrete, cagados, apretados, avaros y todo el sinónimo de lo mismo, sean capaces de por ultimo poner un "t ama mala tu wea D:"


	4. Segundo deseo

Capitulo 4: Segundo deseo

La semana siguiente había sido cuidadosamente planeada por Shindou, y todo esto con una sola misión: El cumpleaños de Kirino.

Yuuichi no pudo negar que tuvo fuertes discusiones con Shindou así como también le había costado el recobrar el cariño del castaño, había hecho algo bueno, pero Shindou se sentía culpable de que por su culpa su longeva vida se había hecho más corta.

"Shindou, Prometo jamás cumplir un deseo que no haya salido de tu boca, ¿Está bien?" Le había hablado con sus brazos atrás y sonriéndole arrependitamente, eso era arrastrarse claramente pero no quería llegar al estado de verse como una nena, jamás.

"Mas te vale, más que mal, aun no encontramos a tu hermano."

"Tienes razón"

Pero, por mas que había dicho "Jamás" sus dedos en su espalda estaban cruzados… si era necesario desobedecía a su amo de nuevo.

Igualmente ya estaban mejor y por fin los días habían pasado y ya estaban a vísperas de un acontecimiento que tenían a Shindou como colegiala escogiendo su vestido para la gala, de manera muy exagerada obviamente, pero era inevitable el que el de rizos no estuviera completamente feliz con la idea de ir a la dichosa fiesta de Kirino, no ser un estorbo, tocar el piano y al mismo tiempo por fin compartir con gente de su edad.

-Yuuichi ¿Qué dices de esto? –Si, no estaba permitido el ingreso de perros a la tienda ¿Pero quien dijo que no era bueno primero mirar el catalogo por internet de capa pieza que compraría antes de ir por ella?

- Humm… Me agrada bastante la chaqueta con la orilla blanca, creo que es sofisticada y sencilla, me recuerda mucho a ti.

-Si, me gustaba de antes pero tus palabras me convencieron por completo.

Si bien ya tenía un total vistazo de cómo iría, pensaran ¿Acaso no había pensado en el regalo? Shindou siempre le enviaba algún regalo a Kirino para su cumpleaños, y sinceramente no es que el de cabellos rosas diera las fiestas más lujosas anualmente, de hecho la última fue a los 14 porque sencillamente quería celebrarlo y esta era por sus 18 y el no estaba muy animado –Ya que su mejor amigo jamás salía de casa- , pero los padres siempre se emocionaban con esta transición de adolecente a adulto joven.

- y Shindou ¿Estas seguro de que quieres regarle eso a Kirino?

-Umm lo pensé bastante y creo que es lo más adecuado, quiero que siempre lo traiga con él, pero al mismo tiempo sea invisible.

-¿Tanto piensas en Masaki?

-Se nota que es un chico con carácter, y le entiendo, creo sinceramente que si mi cuerpo no hubiera sido tan débil hubiera seguido mis sentimientos más adecuadamente… para serte sincero Yuuichi, cuando conocí a Kirino estaba perdidamente enamorado de él.

La verdad… Hubiera preferido no saberlo, el felino ya no podría mirar al pelirosa de la misma manera.

- No es por alentarte pero, cuando le vi se notaba que te mira con mucho cariño, ¿Qué paso entonces? –La verdad duele, pero si te cuentan algo tan profundo como eso no puedes simplemente pasarlo de largo o eso pensaba.

- Si lo amas, sencillamente déjalo ir. –Su tono era bastante apagado al decir esto, sin mencionar que había cerrado su laptop y se había parado de su escritorio.

-Sigues sin responder adecuadamente. –Si, Yuuichi aun no se sentía conforme con lo anterior, quería indagar más aun.

- Creo que no quería ser una carga para él, es todo… él se merecía alguien con quien pudiera andar libremente y no con un lisiado, capas ahora lo hubiera intentado, pero… se ve tan feliz con Masaki, solo lo eh visto en fotos, pero no sabes lo contento que estoy por poder saludarle cara a cara. –Sonrió del solo pensarlo, pensando muy positivamente en el tema.

-¿No piensas que quizá el niñito solo quiera ignorarte? Más que mal la vez que vino Kirino no dejo de llamarle.

-Yo creo que solo le falta ver que entre yo y el no hay nada más que una amistad de muchos años…

- ¿Entonces cuando dijiste que llega de Francia el perfume que le mandaste a comprar?

-si no mal recuerdo el mail decía que la entrega seria este jueves.

Exactamente, Shindou se lo había meditado todo este tiempo, y había decidido por un perfume, si bien era bastante caro le importaba un carajo, la fragancia era varonil y delicada tal y como era Kirino, pero en cada tienda que busco este aroma –Que solo había percibido una vez cuando fue a Francia con su madre y paso por una tienda de perfumes con la misma- ninguna siquiera conocía el nombre, por lo que se aventuro a mandarla a pedir desde Francia. Sencillamente quería que Kirino lo usara siempre, estuviera con él y le recordara a Shindou, había pensado en muchos regalos que dijera que Kirino lo llevaba con él, Un collar con un gravado, una pulsera, hasta y había pensado hacer un marco con una foto de las muchas que tenían los dos, pero luego de que le daba una repasada a la idea pensaba que era demasiado acaramelado y que si bien a Kirino le gustaría a Masaki tal vez no tanto… y Masaki era el novio de Kirino.

Sencillamente el perfume era la mejor opción que cumplía con todos los requisitos y no haría enojar al temperamental novio.

Sin más los días pasaron de acuerdo al plan semanal de Shindou.

Lunes: Escoger el atuendo indicado  
martes: Ensayar estrictamente las canciones que tocaría aquel día.  
Miércoles: Día de compras.  
Jueves: Recibo del regalo y preparativos.  
Viernes: ¡La fiesta!

-¿Me veo bien?

-Shindou… ¿Te das cuenta que has preguntado eso ya tres veces?

-¿La tercera es la vencida, no? –Lo miro un poco, mientras se miraba por última vez en el espejo.

Yuuichi si bien era franco siempre, ahora mismo sabía que se estaba reprimiendo de uno y mil elogios, pero temía que si los decía Shindou se diera cuenta de sus más íntimos sentimientos.

-Pareces sacado de alguna manga Shoujo, como el chico que la protagonista mas desea, sin dudas con esto Masaki va a odiarte pero debes ser la estrella hoy.

-En realidad es de Kirino, pero ahora me siento mucho más seguro con tus palabras.

-Shindou… Quiero ir.

-¿Quién va a una fiesta con su gato? –Le pregunto algo divertido-

-Nadie, pero prometo no ser notado y quedarme lejos de todos, solo me has pegado tu emoción y quiero verte en ese momento, tocando el piano frente a todos.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió de buena gana, hoy era su día y nadie le haría ver lo contrario.

-

Había llegado por fin, estaba un poco nervioso, si le había pedido a todos en casa algo, era de que guardaran en secreto de que ya estaba bien, una de las sorpresas de la noche era esa misma, toco la puerta, podía escuchar la música, se sintió bien, el Jazz siempre era un placer para el oído de cualquier persona.

-¿Si?... Shindou… y…y No… -Kirino se había salido de su casa para darle una vuelta, inspeccionando a Shindou, cuando por fin llego a su frente lo abrazo, emocionado y abatido por la noticia- Shindou…. ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

El pelirosa se hallaba hundido en el hombro del mayor mientras sentía que casi y empezaba a sollozar, Shindou le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y lo hizo mirar hacia delante.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Ranmaru! – Si, había tenido el aprovechamiento de llamarle por su nombre mientras le pegaba sutilmente con la cajita Rosada y beige en la espalda para que lo soltara y tomara por fin su presente.

-¡¿Ranmaru-senpai?! –el aludido ignoro totalmente la voz que lo había llamado, Shindou miro por sobre el hombro de su amigo a quien lo había llamado y se tenso, noto que él era el famoso Masaki y no estaba mirándolo de muy buena manera.

-Masaki… espera unos segundos…-hablo apenas su pareja mientras se calmaba y se levantaba lentamente de su posición, mirando a Shindou unos segundos- No debiste molestarte trayendo un regalo… esto ya ha hecho que este sea el mejor de todos.

-No exageres, pero me siento feliz de no ser un estorbo hoy.

- Kirino-senpai ya basta, si ibas a montar este número hoy en verdad no me hubieras hecho venir… quedate con tu Takuto y haz lo que quieras. –Le cerró la puerta en la cara con una mirada afilada y un notorio seño fruncido mientras Kirino soltaba un largo suspiro y luego reía nervioso-

-Uff… que temperamental… P-ero piensa positivo Kirino, esta así porque le importas más de lo que piensas.

-Lo sé… pero ahora me corrió de mi propia fiesta –Se rio un tanto, contagiándole esa risa a Shindou- ¿No es divertido?

-Claramente…-seguía riendo, terminando ambos con carcajadas que llamaron la atención de los invitados, hasta que Kariya de malas ganas le había ido a abrir la puerta nuevamente, haciéndolos pasar.

El champan y los bocadillos corrían a cada momento, las risas y el bullicio era calmado por las tonadas de Jazz, se notaba que todos los amigos de Kirino eran calmados, pero de un momento a otro la madre de Kirino lo había llamado, era la hora de cantarle y desearle un feliz cumpleaños al pelirosa, Shindou se había acomodado en el sillín del piano de cola que tenían en casa [como decoración, aunque Kirino con él había aprendido un poco a como tocarlo] y la conocida melodía junto con el oscuro total de la piza, había hecho que todos miraran el único foco luminoso de aquel lugar, el pastel de dos pisos de fresas que entraba acarreado por la madre y el padre de Kirino en un carrito de plata, todos cantaban alegres y hasta burlescos, ya que luego de cantar, pedir los deseos [En lo cual Nishiki le había gritado que un Masaki con traje de Maid no se podía desear eh hizo que todo el mundo se riera –menos el pequeño quien estaba sonrojado hasta el código genético-] Shindou le dio a los participantes de un mini concierto de piano, donde se lucio con creces, desde la copa de un árbol que Yuuichi lo había estado mirando, relajado con sus tonadas como todos dentro de la mansión.

Pero a pesar de que ya había conocido a todos en la fiesta a las altas horas de la noche, Shindou se había dado cuenta de una realidad que si bien la había pensado no había querido admitirlo nunca… estaba solo.

A simple vista no se hubiera dado cuenta, pero las atenciones que Minamisawa-san le daba a Kurama le habían dado la alarma de que fuera más agudo con su mirada, al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta que no solo Kirino y Masaki estaban emparejados, si no que Taiyou y Tenma también lo eran, como olvidar a Hamano y a Hayami, de solo verlos los encontraba excesivamente moe, Cuando se percato de que Ichino y Aoyama se habían quedado dormido juntos pensó que eran el uno para el otro y sin quererlo empezó a armar una historia mental entre el joven Yukimura y su conocido Kishibe de tanto que discutían, haciéndole honor a la frase "los que pelean se aman" y le pareció gracioso por un momento.

Sin embargo Ya todos cansados se habían quedado dormidos en la sala de Kirino ¨-con el mismo abrasando a Masaki en la alfombra con una botella de la bebida favorita de él ya completamente vacía- él se había ido al patio, cuando por fin hizo acto de aparición Yuuichi, quien se acerco y abrazo al chico de la cabellera castaña grisácea.

-Oh… Yuuichi, lo siento que me veas de esta manera. –Se limpio levemente las mejillas-

-Te eh visto hasta llorar en la bañera ¿Debería de impresionarme? Vamos dime ¿No la pasaste bien acaso? –Ladeo su cabeza, intentando animarlo, mas no había resultado mucho que digamos-

-Me gustaría tener a alguien que me quisiese como Kirino a Masaki o como todos haya adentro…

-¿Quiere una pareja? –Pregunto de manera directa-

-No… no lo tomes como un deseo pero sí, me gustaría bastante –Y sinceramente era lo que deseaba, Esa noche se quedo dormido en los brazos de Yuuichi y este lo había recostado en una parte de la alfombra para luego marcharse… tenía una idea en mente.

**OLA K ASE [¿] ok no xD uwu Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia, tenia un bloqueo ASQUEROSO como autora, pero aquí estamos ready con ganas de seguir con este y los otros projectos :'D perdón por hacerles esperar tanto y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, les tendre el otro pronto [De hecho a esta escrito xD]**

**PD: MUCHAS GRACIAS A ESOS REVIEW DE APOYO XDDD es que me explico ; w ; antes tenia como 3 review no mas, y eso como que me deprimía un poco pero PUFFF MIREN CUANTOS HAY AHORA! De verdad que hace rato quería actualizar pero insisto, tuve una tranca terrible, vez que intentaba escribir BIEN el capitulo 4 pasaba algo malo D: no es como si ahora estuviera SUPER, DE MARAVILLA pero mejor que en esos instantes.**

****

Con amor y toas esas volas :'D MidorikawaxRyuuji


	5. La cita

Capitulo 5: La cita

Un día como cualquier otro se encontraba Shindou en su habitación, por alguna extraña razón andaba con unas increíbles ganas de gastar sus dedos en las teclas del piano, si era posible se quedaría sin huellas dactilares.

El sol estaba algo ausente ese día, era como si jugara a las escondidas, por momentos segaba con su brillo único, para luego refugiarse detrás de alguna nube por un rato, ¿Sería divertido aquel juego? Sonrió al cielo, mientras la música no dejaba de brotar de su persona, no sabía que era… pero desde el sueño que tubo la otra noche sentía que las cosas iban a empezar a salir bien, como si la vida le estuviera sonriendo con gracia.

De la nada, entraron con rapidez a su cuarto Akane y Okatsu [Otra maid que cuidaba de él junto con Akane], trayendo entre las dos un gran gran gran arreglo floral entre las manos, el dejo al instante de tocar y se paro del sillín del piano, acercándose a ambas quienes depositaban con algo de el arreglo floral en la mesa de centro.

-¿Qué es todo esto chicas? –Hablo algo impresionado, mientras parpadeaba un tanto mirando el color vivo de aquellas flores, admirando su radiante belleza.

- ¡Takuto-sama! ¡Estaba en la cocina, preparándole la merienda cuando tocaron la puerta de atrás, me asome y encontré esto!

-Ya veo… ¿Así que tienes un pretendiente Okatsu-san? –Sonrió, vaya… hasta sus maid tenían más popularidad que el-

-No~ Shin-sama, son suyas… mire –le entrego entonces un sobre que la maid había guardado en el delantal que usaba generalmente.

Shindou tomo el sobre en sus manos y las miro a ellas, y claro en el sobre se leía claramente que eran para el… ¿Pero quién podía haber sido? Si él no tenía a nadie especial ni nada por el estilo, algo dudoso abrió el sobre y sus ojos se abrieron aun más desconcertados… oyendo cada palabra, no podía ser cierto.

-Takuto-sama ¿Le ocurre algo?... ¿acaso le ataco la fiebre?

- ¿Fiebre? No… pero si hace un momento Shin-sama estaba perfectamente… -eso era evidente, pero los sonrojados pómulos de Shindou desconcertaban a ambas-

-No es nada de eso chicas... relájense.

Aun así, ni una de ellas pudo retomar la calma, seguían preocupadas por el estado anímico de Shindou, por lo que él decidió hacer a un lado una de esas viejas costumbres y hablo para tranquilizarlas.

-Es… solo un regalo de un admirador secreto.

Ambas se miraron primero emocionadas, luego preocupadas pero en un arranque bipolar típico de las mujeres empezaron a reírse mientras miraban nuevamente con emoción o a Shindou.  
-¡Pero qué suerte Takuto-sama! No todas tienen la suerte de tener un admirador secreto!

-Es aquel el problema ¿Un chico anda detrás mío? Es extraño… mas por lo poco que todos me conocen me es un poco difícil imaginar cómo esta persona pudo llegar a mí, como no se activo ninguna alarma y pudo dejar tranquilamente estas flores en la puerta trasera.

Y si, en todo eso Shindou tenía una increíble razón, ambas chicas se miraron nuevamente, para luego observar nuevamente a su amo, quien entonces dejo la nota a un lado del arreglo.

-También me cita al parque de diversiones mañana.

-¡Pero qué aventurado! ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer Shin-sama? –Hablo un poco más relajada la castaña clara-

-Pensaba rechazar… no me parece cuerdo que alguien este enamorado de mi de la nada.

- ¿Rechazar?... –Ambas maids se quedaron mirando para luego suspirar, Si esa era la decisión de Takuto no había otra opción más que suspirar y aliviarse de que su amo no tuviera fascinación por la testosterona como todos los amigos que últimamente venían a verle.

- Ahora el problema es… ¿Qué haremos con el arreglo floral? Eh de reconocerlo, es hermoso. –le pregunto a las dos, mientras suspiraba algo resignado.

-¿Qué tal dejarlo cerca del piano? Es hermoso, quizá si lo dejamos cerca suyo las flores se pondrán felices de escucharlo tocar piano Takuto-sama.

- Si bien no creo que las flores se pongan felices, no me parece una mala idea ubicarles cerca, más que mal… esa persona tuvo buenas intenciones, despreciarle más sería realmente cruel de mi parte.

Sin duda, aunque rato atrás sus maids se habían ido, el seguía pensando en lo ocurrido hace un rato, sin contar que tener la flores a la vista solo le recordaban que había alguien sintiendo por él, podrían tomarlo por un ingenuo pero de una u otra manera no podía estar triste por esta situación pero en las extrañas circunstancias en las que había recibido las flores no le hacía más que sospechar.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados cuando un pequeño sonido empezó a entorpecer la perfecta melodía que estaba ejecutando, pero no paró hasta que el sonido lo entorpeció tanto que llego a equivocarse, paro en ese mismo instante y abrió sus ojos algo irritado, encontrándose con la sonrisa de Yuuichi al otro lado de la ventana, se alegro de encontrarlo, no lo había visto en toda la semana, el chico gato le había explicado que andaba en la busca de su hermano, por lo que le había dejado irse con la condición de que llevara un collar con el nombre de la casa, para que supieran que de todas maneras no era un gato callejero.

-¡Yuuichi! –se adelanto al ventanal, abriéndosela y dejándole el paso a la habitación- ¿Cómo te fue con la búsqueda? ¿No tienes hambre?

- ¿Acaso te preparaste para dispararme preguntas para mi regreso? ¡Guau! Shindou, eres adorable –El mayor le revolvió los cabellos mientras le sonreía- No tuve mucha suerte la verdad…

-Yuuichi ¿Tú crees en las almas gemelas? Las almas gemelas siempre se juntaran, más allá de la muerte, si estas tan apegado a tu hermano es por algo… yo tengo la esperanza de que ustedes se juntaran…

- Ojala la diosa del destino te escuche, a mi lleva ignorándome mil años… -sonrió ante su irónico chiste-

-No digas eso Yuuichi…quizá aun no es el momento, ten fe.

El gato se recostó en el sofá algo cansado, cuando los colores vivos y brillantes captaron su atención, sonrió mientras observaba como todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

-¿Y esas flores Shindou? Hermoso, me voy una semana y cuando regreso ya tienes fecha en el altar ¿Cómo es eso?

-¿Altar? Yuuichi, enserio creo que el estar mucho tiempo lejos de casa te ha hecho terriblemente mal. –rio un poco, tomando asiento frente al felino- llego hoy en la mañana, al parecer es de un admirador secreto, pero no creo que sea verdad, siéndote sincero, para ser solo una broma fue bastante convincente.

-¿Una broma? Vamos Shindou, no a cualquiera uno le manda flores, y mira el tamaño de estas…

-Puede ser, pero piénsalo bien, Yo no estoy en sociedad ni soy alguien tan connotado como para tener admiradores secretos, es más, soy bastante ermitaño, solo solo para ir de compras.

-¿Y la fiesta del otro día? Eso ya es entrar a sociedad ¿no crees?

- Era la casa de mi mejor amigo, y todos en la fiesta estaban emparejados.

- Bueno, si fuera tú y estuviera en esta situación, iría, más que mas ¿Aparte de tiempo, tienes otra cosa que perder?

Shindou luego de eso se quedo toda la tarde pensativo, respondía con monólogos y su mente era un caldo de ideas y emociones, pero por mas que le diera vuelva no encontraba otra razón para negarse por que como bien había dicho Yuuichi, más que su tiempo no iba a perder y hasta podría saciar la curiosidad que tenía desde que esas flores llegaron a él, saber quién era este dichoso "admirador secreto" suyo.

Al final del día, mientras se lavaba los dientes se miro al espejo un momento, recapacito pensando que quizá no estaría mal conocer a más personas que no fueran solo Kirino y sus amigos, por lo que por fin luego de sacarse todo resto de pasta dental de s boca y secarse le hablo más de dos palabras a Yuuichi.

-Lo eh decidido, mañana iré. –afirmo, mientras daba un vistazo a las flores y miraba con mas detalles las palabras escritas en la carta en la cual lo citaban en la banca frente al parque a las 14:00 pm-

-Eso es bueno, no tendré que preocuparme que te aburras mientras no estoy- le comento el gato demasiado risueño, más de lo normal.

-¿Y eso?

- Debo seguir becando a mi hermano ¿Recuerdas?

-Te deseo suerte con eso entonces, Yuuichi.

Diciendo estas últimas palabras, Shindou dio un bostezo junto a Yuuichi en cuestión de un rato había caído dormido, profundamente, ambos con las ansias de lo que les deparaba, siendo Morfeo el único que los acompañaba en este momento, acogiéndolos en sus brazos.

Por la mañana, cuando como de costumbre Akane había ido a despertarle, Yuuichi ya no se encontraba, de todas maneras sabia el porqué, por lo que no le dio más vueltas al asunto y empezó su día como cualquier otro, quizá solo un poco mas solitario de lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

El sol irradiaba, era realmente un día soleado, de esos que prometen ser buenos, Shindou sin querer abusar tanto, empezó a revisar en su closet, la mayoría de las prendas ahí eran de tipo casual, mayoritariamente camisas y pantalones algo ajustados, decidió salir con sus zapatos blanco con negros, sus pantalones de corte capri y una camisa sin mangas negra con blanco, las cuales tomaban algo más de estilo siendo combinadas con los suspensores que estaba usando y para terminar un sombrero de gabardina en los mismos colores monocromáticos que ya estaba usando.

Salió con su billetera y su celular en los bolsillos y una chaqueta entre las manos, dirigiéndose hacia el auto, Sangoku-san lo dejo en el lugar en que lo habían citado unos diez minutos antes.

Se podía ver como las familias contentas pasaban, la típica gente apurada iba a paso rápido por los sitios y las parejas iban en su burbuja rosa imaginaria, mas no parecía en absoluto que ese fuera su destino.

Miro por decima ve su reloj de pulsera, ya habían pasado dos horas desde que debía iniciar la cita según el susodicho "Admirador secreto", pero de dicha persona no había rastro alguno y ya había sido demasiado paciente, entubo a punto de irse, pero algo mucho más fuerte le detuvo, la curiosidad.

El nunca fue una persona muy sociable por el problema a su pierna y su familia, por lo que sus conocidos eran bastante limitados y ya todos comprometidos, entonces realmente en ese mundo tan pequeño que alguien saliera de su círculo le llamaba poderosamente la atención, además, ¿Cómo era posible que el enamorado se haya tomado la molestia de dejarle magno ramo de flores en casa y ahora no aparecer? Ciertamente extrañe pero no por eso, dejaba de picarle la duda.

Suspiro con pesadez.

Cerro los ojos mientras esperaba, tan solo unos minutos más, y se prometía a si mismo llamar a Sangoku para que lo fuera a buscar.

Entonces, una presencia ajena a la suya aparece, abre los ojos de manera automática mirando el frente.

-Perdona haberte hecho esperar… -el tipo a su frente miro a otra parte, estaba metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta de cuero- Un inconveniente…- saco una de estas, estirándosela- Vamos.

-¿Crees que aceptare la mano de alguien que me deja esperando casi dos horas como si nada? –Aunque bien se encontraba más tranquilo al saber que si, el tipo en cuestión había aparecido, no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada-

-Tks… -su mano la estiro aun mas, pasando por el lado de la cabeza de su contrario, Shindou asustado ni siquiera miro a otra parte, le sostenía la mirada, esos ojos ámbares tan familiares. De la nada su globo ocular alcanza otros colores, cuando por fin decide mirar para el lado, una rosa roja carmesí estaba a un lado de su mejilla-

-Ah, ¿Entonces debes pensar que me encantan las flores verdad? Por cierto. –Tomo la rosa que el otro había hecho aparecer por arte de magia- El arreglo del otro día, fue un gran gesto.

-Entonces no estaba tan lejano ¿Verdad? –Sonrió de medio lado dándole la espalda al pianista – Vamos, antes que acabe el día.  
Shindou sonrió irónico ¿El no había sido el que había llegado atrasado? De todas formas ¿Qué más podía perder? El chico frente suyo tenía una actitud desafiante, seria. De cierta manera eso le había llamado poderosamente la atención, le siguió en silencio.

El chico en cuestión, cada cierto tiempo se daba el lujo de darse vuelta a mirar a Shindou, sonreía de medio de vez en cuando, intentaba tomarle la mano, pero de un manotazo Takuto le daba a entender que si quería un chico fácil, justamente el heredero de los Shindou no era de esos.

Shindou, desde pequeño que siempre había querido ir a un parque de diversiones, pero como bien sabe Ud. Ente lector, el amigo Shindou Takuto, no podía salir ni a respirar al patio por su lesión. Ahora mismo, observaba todo como un niño la primera vez que iba al zoológico –lugar, que tampoco había visitado, vale rescatar- cada atracción le llamaba poderosamente la atención, hasta que incluso, de lo distraído que estaba no se había dado ni cuenta, cuando su admirador secreto por fin y le había tomado de las manos.

-¿Qué quieres primero? –Hablo en ese tono rasposo que le caracterizaba.

-¡Todos!… D-digo, ¿Cuál crees tú que debería ser primero?

El chico de cabellos azules, viendo la irradiante sonrisa de Takuto lo llevo juego por juego.

Shindou quizás, nunca pensó que sería tan divertido tirarse desde 14 tizos de altura en una caída libre, o que aquellos juegos que antes veía con recelo, ahora mismo le tuvieran el corazón galopando tal poni salvaje, incluso y en la Montaña Rusa había sentido unas leves ganas de vomitar.

Después de, haber pasado por todo los juegos que a Shindou le habían fascinado –incluso, repitiendo el juego en algunas oportunidades- habían decidido irse del parque, eh ir a comer.

El de rizos, era un chico de buena familia y eso, no era un secreto para nadie, pero ahora mismo, sonreía algo bobo mientras miraba la hamburguesa, ahora mismo estaba en un prostituido Mc Donald, y no crean que fuera por que nuestro Joven N.N fuera pobre como las ratas, nada de eso, Shindou, siempre había querido comer de esas hamburguesas que Kirino siempre le contaba que comía con Kariya, es todo, hoy era un día para descubrir muchas cosas.

-¿Entonces… como dijiste que se comía esto? No veo los individuales… -No, Shindou Takuto no podía comer con las manos, antes, que le dé dejaran el pelo lizo.

-Ya te dije –Dijo el chico de cabello azul mientras tomaba la hamburguesa, y se la acercaba a la boca a Shindou, al principio, el de risos se reusaba a ser alimentado de esa manera, pero, después de ver que nuestro amigo ente joven N.N se pusiera, muy serio, Shindou por el bien de su cita decidió pegarle una pequeña mordida a dicho grasoso y poco sano alimento.

Los ángeles cantaron, su mirada se iluminada… ¡Era deliciosa!

-¿Ya ricitos, entendiste?

-Pero que borde… Aunque si, esta deliciosa… Toma tu –le acerco una papa a la boca.

Se sintió tonto, como adolecente quinceañera dándole de comer a su "senpai" –ingrese imagen de Kariya con uniforme de marinerita chillando "Senpaiii", que eso fue lo que paso por la mente de Shindou- mientras realizaba estas acciones, no se arrepentía de nada de todas formas.

Al pasar más aun la tarde, Shindou sintió que debía irse, estaba dispuesto a llamar a Sangoku para que fuera a buscarle, pero nuestro amigo ente joven N.N le había impedido dicha acción, poniéndole un brillante casco negro sobre sus bien cuidados y asegurados risos.  
En esas motos roqueras, Shindou se monto en la parte de atrás, al cabo de unos 20 minutos de casi quedar sordo con el sonido del motor de aquella **regal motomak **reluciente, habían llegado al portico de su gran mansión.

-Ya… ¿ahora si piensas decirme tu nombre? –Pregunto, curvando sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa-

-Tsurugi… me llamo Tsurugi Kyosuke.

Tan solo dijo eso, antes de echar a andar la moto eh irse apuradamente. Shindou suspiro, ni siquiera había agradecido como correspondía por su primera cita.

Los días pasaron, con normalidad, y para que decir, después de aquel día no supo nada mas del dichoso "Tsurugi Kyosuke", y para rematar, Yuuichi parecía como estar en coma, después de su cita que el gato se la pasaba durmiendo.

Lo que Shindou no sabía, era que materializarse como otro humano requería de muchísima energía mágica, había quedado totalmente débil, pero, por esa cita con Shindou, absolutamente todo valía la pena… todo.

Ahora, la vida… la vida es una hija de perra, ni que hablar del maldito destino –o la autora-, siempre sus hilos se movían en torno a cagarle el momento a uno para favorecer a otro.

Así como pecas pagas dicen… Yuuichi había tomado la forma de su hermano para salir con Takuto, ahora, pagaría su osadía.

Era una tarde normal, en la Shindou había salido con Kirino a vitrina, hace poco se había abierto una tienda nueva y ellos siempre habían tenido ese gusto por los productos con estilo, en general. Habían pasado por un Frappucino a Starbucks, mientras caminaban mirando despreocupadamente una que otra vitrina.

Entonces el hilo rojo se levanta.

Shindou sintió un fuerte golpe en el brazo derecho, que incluso, le había votado su frappucino a medio tomar. Su mirada clavada en el suelo, su bebida botada. Miro hacia el frente queriendo encarar al culpable de que incluso, su pantalón tibiera pequeñas gotas marrón, cuando se quedo congelado.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrió su sistema nervioso, como la del chico que lo observaba.

-¿K...kyosuke?...

**Entonces, moises partió el mar y yo me puse a escribir o_o, logo, los milagros existen… o siemplemente quería terminar un capitulo xDuU DESPUES DE MUCHOS MESESSSSSS espero que esto les haga perdonarme ; _ ; jncjadsnciads las amoooo**

Con amor y weas fletas MidorikawaxRyuuji.


End file.
